one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: Giratina vs Yuyuko Saigyouji
Giratina vs Yuyuko Saigyouji is ahomeschoolingroudon's 25th One Minute Melee of his Second Season. Putting GIratina from Pokémon against Yuyuko Saigyouji from Touhou Project. Description Two overpowered ghosts and soul manipulators battle it out in a duel of the century Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED iN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight Giratina was currently in a dark cave. That is until a bright purple light was shining through. It was from the ghost, Yuyuko Saigyouji. Giratina engaged in combat with this mysterious stranger Giratina: *Pokemon cry* Yuyuko Saigyouji: So, you’re the creature I was informed of. Very well, I’ll take you where you want to go. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DLGW4-pgGXc) The purple light grew brighter and Yuyuko took a breath. Giratina roared This outta be a match to remember! FIGHT! Yuyuko punched Giratina multiple times but Giratina didn’t even flinch. Giratina used Ancient Power attempting to launch Yuyuko away. Yuyuko Saigyouji: Not gonna be enough, I’m afraid. Yuyuko destroys the giant rock thrown at her but Giratina surprisingly rammed into her. The cave was getting obliterated by the two fighting and it collapses. Yuyuko Saigyouji: Strong.. Yuyuko phased through the rubble as it crushed Giratina. Yuyuko thought it was over, but. It was far from it. Giratina used Shadow Sneak and turned invisible. Yuyuko Saigyouji: Hm? Yuyuko couldn’t keep track as to where he was and Giratina snook up behind her. Giratina lashed out launching Yuyuko into multiple trees shattering them. Giratina used Aura Sphere but Yuyuko shot a purple blast countering each other. Yuyuko Saigyouji: You cannot escape, destiny. Giratina roars and used Thunder Wave temporarily paralyzing Yuyuko. Giratina used this opportunity wisely and used Fly. Yuyuko’s paralysis wore off but got struck from above by Giratina. Yuyuko Saigyouji: Hmph. Yuyuko shot a purple energy ball at Giratina sending it back. Giratina however used Iron Head launching Yuyuko into a mountain. Yuyuko managed to escape being inside the mountain and shot more purple energy balls Yuyuko Saigyouji: I’m not gonna let you get away. Giratina used Dark Pulse launching Yuyuko deeper into the mountain then used Earthquake obliterating the mountain. Yuyuko was left to be crushed by the rubble. But surprisingly Yuyuko jumped out of the rubble she was being crushed by. Yuyuko Saigyouji: I’m true to my word. Giratina confused roared again but Yuyuko shot a purple energy wave at Giratina’s jaw Yuyuko Saigyouji: Silence. Giratina glared at Yuyuko, it gave her a death glare. Then used Shadow Claw. It tore open Yuyuko’s chest. Yuyuko Saigyouji: N..nngh.. Giratina roared in victory and used Shadow Ball and Iron Tail sending Yuyuko deep within the earth’s crust. Giratina began walking back from the mess he created (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFb7xCaYaMc) But then a bunch of glowing butterfly looking creatures began going into the hole Yuyuko was in. Yuyuko began glowing and levitated out of the hole and stared at Giratina Yuyuko Saigyouji: I finish what I start, monster. Yuyuko fired purple energy waves as well as using the creatures to attack Giratina. Giratina roared in rage and used Earth Power. Yuyuko levitating easily avoided and knocked Giratina to the ground. Yuyuko Saigyouji: Enough. Giratina used Outrage but Yuyuko was able to resist, Giratina mindlessly attacked Yuyuko making her run low. But Giratina became confused and Yuyuko used this as an advantage. Yuyuko Saigyouji: This time, I’ll just kill you outright. Giratina kept roaring and fired the Hyper Beam. Yuyuko however phased through the beam and used a spell card Yuyuko Saigyouji: Endless nap. Giratina was launched up and plummeted down. Giratina was still dizzy. Yuyuko Saigyouji: Ticket to the Netherworld. Giratina was hit and a few orbs circled around Giratina. They all dissipated and suddenly Giratina blew up in a purple explosion. Giratina was barely standing up as Yuyuko levitated towards it. Yuyuko Saigyouji: Your mindless actions are coming to an end. Yuyuko Saigyouji manipulated death on Giratina killing it instantly. K.O! Giratina plummeted down lifeless. Yuyuko Saigyouji: This is the fate of all whom be this way. Yuyuko Saigyouji levitated away. This melee’s winner is.. Yuyuko Saigyouji!Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Pokémon vs Touhou Project' themed One Minute Melees Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees